Movie Night at the Kinsellas
by mor17gan
Summary: A one-shot follow-up to my stories Come Back to Me (Part 1 and Part 2)


Just a one-shot story to chronicle the like of the Kinsella's and their 4 kids. (after my Come Back to Me series)

It was gorgeous day out in Bluebell, Alabama. In fact it was a perfect day to have friends over for a cookout, which is exactly what the Kinsellas did. Lavon and Lemon were there, as well as their daughter Daffy, who was now going on 4 years old. AB and Jesse had split up quite a while ago, and she was now dating Zoe's cousin, Lenny. Go figure, AB and a biker dude. But, they seem to work. It kind of reminded Wade of him and Zoe when they first started going out. Two opposite personalities falling in love. Life was funny sometimes, but then again, sometimes it wasn't.

Lucas Kinsella was now 5 years old and his triplet siblings were 3 (Sophia, Jackson and Mackenzie). The older he got, the more like his father he was. His looks and actions were almost identical. Zoe had to laugh…kindergarten didn't know what they were in for once he started at the end of the summer. He was extremely close to Daffy however, and the two were inseparable. Lavon just looked at Wade and said "Should I be worried? He's just like you and loves the girls!". Wade and Zoe just laughed. He was definitely his father's son. The triplets were all different personalities. Sophia was like her mother, very high strung. Jackson was very mellow and not like his older brother at all. He took things as they came and didn't stress over them. Mackenzie was the quiet one of the three. She was tiny and they figured she would be built just like her mother. Lucas, Sophia and Jackson talked non-stop, but Mac was more like her father and didn't really talk all that much. BUT, put the 5 kids together and you definitely had a handful.

This is exactly what happened on this beautiful day in Bluebell during the family outing. Everyone had eaten and it was starting to get dark. Zoe and Lemon thought that it might be best to take the kids inside while the adults cleaned up the mess out in the yard, which Lemon did. Since Luke was the oldest, she asked him if he would put on a movie to keep the kids occupied since he knew how to work the DVD player. He assured her that he would do that and Lemon told all the kids to behave and watch the movie until the adults came back in. They all agreed that they would.

Meanwhile, the yard was picked up, food was all packed up and brought in and the six adults finally came into the house and were sitting around the kitchen table talking and having a good time with each other. All of a sudden, Lenny said "Does it seem awfully quiet in there, or is it just me?" They all listened and then heard giggling and then full out laughter from the other room. "Guess it's a good movie they're watchin", said Wade. "You guys behaving in there?" he asked.

Luke came running into the kitchen. "We're just watching a movie of you and mommy wresting! How come you didn't have your pants on Daddy? We can all see your butt!" and he was laughing hysterically. Wade just looked at Zoe and said "Oh my god". Zoe had a panicked look on her face "Wade, where did you put it? I knew it was a bad idea!" The others were watching the two of them with curiosity. "I was watching it the other night after you went to bed and I must have forgotten to take it out! Luke just turned on the DVD player and put on whatever was in there".

Lavon just looked at Wade and said "Please tell me it isn't what I think it is". Zoe said "I'm afraid so, big guy". They all ran into the living room and there were all the kids sitting on the couch and laughing. There on the screen was Wade and Zoe going at it. Thankfully for Zoe, she was on the bottom so you couldn't really see her, but Wade was larger than life, fully naked, his butt on full display. Daffy asked him "Uncle Wade, are you doing pushups? You're making an awful lot of noise"

Wade turned 50 shades of red and ran over and turned the movie off. Lavon and Lemon were mortified and AB and Lenny were laughing hysterically.

Lavon just looked at the two of them. "Somehow, this doesn't surprise me at all!".

And so goes the lives of the Kinsellas.


End file.
